Tsurugi no Joou to Rakuin no Ko:Tập 2 Chương kết
Chương 10: Tập kích “Tôi đã bảo người đó là con trai!” Paula đi trong đường hầm đầy mùi nấm mốc, vừa nói vừa bĩu môi, “Thế mà Nicolo cứ khăng khăng rằng anh ta là con gái, rốt cuộc lôi người ta đi thẳng!” “Vậy là nam hay nữ?” Francesca quay đầu lại, hỏi Nicolo đang lầm lũi đi phía sau. “Haizz..... là nam. Chả hay chút nào.” Nicolo nhún vai, thở dài não nuột, “Biết thế cứ quăng cho Paula chăm sóc hắn là được rồi..... Tôi ếch có hứng với kiểu này.” “Đó! Anh quả nhiên chỉ muốn giúp chỉ vì nghĩ người kia là nữ---bác sĩ kiểu gì vậy hả?!” “~~Paula này, đây là bản năng của một thằng đàn ông…….. cơ mà phí quá đi mất!!! Tại sao cái gương mặt đó lại là con trai cơ chứ!!! Trời cao đất dày, thánh thần đang làm cái quỷ gì vậy?!!! Công lí ở đâu?!!” (trans: thông cảm, mất niềm tin vào giới tính là không còn biết tin cái gì nữa =v=) “……Hắn đã nói chuyện được chưa?” Minerva đi cuối, dường như không chịu nổi cuộc cãi vã vô nghĩa này nữa, mở miệng hỏi đầy bực tức. “Eh? Ah, à….” Paula lắp bắp, “Hôm qua tôi tới thì có vẻ sức khỏe người đó đã bình thường rồi, có điều hắn vẫn câm như hến, có hỏi cũng không chịu mở miệng nói lời nào hết.” “…..Nói sao thì nói, hắn cũng là một Bạch Tường vi Kị sĩ mà ~” Francesca phẩy phẩy tay, “Những người này ai nấy đều có long trung thành kiên định như núi cùng kiếm thuật vô song, tôi nhớ cả Thánh linh quốc cũng chỉ có không quá năm người được phong tước hiệu này. Một tên như thế sẽ không dễ dàng tiết lộ chuyện gì đâu.” “Tôi sẽ hỏi chuyện hắn.” Minerva nhìn xuống cuối đường hầm tối như nũ hút, nhỏ tiếng lẩm bẩm. “Meena này, cậu đúng là lạ lắm đấy. Trước thì yêu cầu giữ mạng hắn, giờ lại còn muốn hỏi chuyện….” “Cơ mà cho dù Meena không nói thì tôi cũng sẽ tưởng hắn là nữ nhân mà hạ lệnh bắt sống thôi-----Ah, uhm…“ Nicolo thở dài buông một câu than vãn, bất chợt gặp ánh mắt sắc bén của Minerva quay ngoắt lại, vội vàng ngậm miệng ngoảnh đi chỗ khác. “Meena, cậu biết hắn à?” Francesca vội vàng đưa sự chú ý trở lại câu chuyện. “Không.” Minerva đá đá mấy viên sỏi dưới chân, “Nhưng hắn lại biết tớ.” “Eh….. chuyện của Meena thì, tôi tưởng chỉ cần là người có địa vị cao trong Hoàng gia là sẽ biết chứ?” Paula rụt rè hỏi. "Chính là Miena chuyện, chỉ cần Thánh Vương Quốc bên kia địa vị tương đối cao - nhân biết hẳn là không tính kỳ quái đi?" Paula sợ hãi rụt rè mà mở miệng hỏi. “Tớ đoán….. hắn đã từng gặp Silvia, hơn nữa còn biết chuyện của Chris. Tên này tới đây cũng là để giết anh ấy.” Nói tới đây, Minerva ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn vào cánh cửa gỗ dày trước mặt, hít một hơi dài. “……Vậy nên tôi nhất định phải biết” Tầng hầm dưới cùng của Nhà Thờ Lớn kì thực không phải phòng giam, mà là một nơi dành cho những tín đồ mắc sai lầm ở trong đó đóng cửa mà suy nghĩ, sám hối tội lỗi của mình. Tuy vậy, nơi này không gian nhỏ hẹp, tường đá lạnh lẽo phủ đầy rêu, cánh cửa gỗ lát sắt dày hơn năm phân chặn ở lối vào – quả thật chả khác gì nhà tù. Cánh cửa mở ra, ngọn đuốc bập bùng chiếu vào bên trong phòng. Mái tóc bạch kim khé rung rinh, rồi Giulio ngẩng đầu dậy, mắt hơi nheo lại vì ánh sang. Hiện tại trên người cậu không có vũ khí, hai tay cũng bị trói quặt lại. Paula chạy tới kiểm tra thương tích trên người Giulio. Nicolo khi nãy đã đứng chờ ở bên ngoài, vì dù sao căn phòng này đứng chen chúc năm người thì quá chật. “Dân chúng Princinopolis đã ăn mừng liên tiếp ba ngày nay, anh ở trong này hẳn cũng phải nghe thấy đúng không?” Francesca mỉm cười đầy hàm ý, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên lỗ thông gió trên trần, “Cơ mà tôi cũng mệt chết đi được, mỗi ngày từ sang sớm đến tối mịt lúc nào cũng bị người dân chỗ này chỗ kia trong thành phố mời đến nhà, phiền quá đi mất~. Mà cũng hài hước thật, mới mấy ngày trước dân chúng còn gửi đại diện tới đòi đuổi bọn tôi đi cho khuất mắt, hôm nay lại khoản đãi trọng thể như những anh hùng….. xem ra thực sự có thần linh phù hộ nhỉ?“ “…..Không phải chính cô đã tính toán như vậy từ đầu sao?” Giulio làu bàu. Kể từ khi bị giam đến giờ cậu chưa bao giờ mở miệng, thành thử cổ họng khô khốc, giọng nói cũng khàn khàn: “Đánh lén vào cửa phụ để gây rối, chiếm đóng sảnh thánh đường, dùng tiếng đại phong cầm để điều binh đột kích….. So với cách này vẫn còn nhiều chiến thuật khác an toàn hơn nhiều. Cô chẳng qua là ngay từ đầu đã định dùng trò này để kích động dân chúng Princinopolis đi theo mình, tôi nói không sai chứ?” Lúc này Minerva mới nhớ lại tình cảnh khí đó – Thánh linh quốc quân mặc dù chết không biết bao nhiêu người, quân số còn lại bất quá cũng gấp đôi Quân đoàn. Minerva và Chris đều trọng thương, nếu đánh tiếp tổn thất chắc chắn sẽ rất lớn. Thế nhưng lúc này toàn bộ người dân ở Princinopolis bị thu hút bởi bài thánh ca của cây đại phong cầm, đồng loạt tụ tập trước cổng thành nổi dậy. Thánh linh quốc quân mất đi chỉ huy, trước đó lại nhận lệnh không được tàn sát dân thường – trong tình cảnh đó chẳng còn cách nào khác là bỏ giáp quy hàng để giữ lấy cái mạng. Tất cả đều nằm trong kế hoạch cua Francesca – như lời báo trước, cô đã hạ thành Princinopolis với hai vạn quân đồn trú bằng lực lượng chỉ bằng một phần mười..….. tất cả chỉ trong chưa đầy một ngày. “Mà ~ thực ra tôi dùng chiêu trò này không chỉ nhắm tới người dân trong thành phố. Tiếng đàn đó còn là mật hiệu gửi tới cho các Hiệp sĩ của Bảy nước Phương Đông đang đóng trong thành phố nữa.” Francesca mỉm cười. Lực lượng chờ ở phía ngoài Nhà Thờ Lớn chắc chắn phải nghe thấy tiếng đại phong cầm cùng với hàng nghìn người dân nổi dậy – vậy là đủ biết Francesca đã dành chiến thắng, lập tức xuất phát tiến về địa điểm quân Liên minh Quốc gia đang tập kết để báo cáo. “Thật là một đám người nôn nóng quá mà ~ Bọn họ lẽ ra không cần phải đi sớm như vậy, dù gì cũng còn hai ngày nữa mới tới hẹn. Cứ ở lại cùng chúng ta ăn mừng có phải hơn không?” “Đến lúc này còn giả bộ làm gì nữa…” Giulio làu bàu, “Nếu bọn họ thật sự là Hiệp sĩ đi theo để quan sát, khi thấy chiến thắng tất sẽ vội vàng trở về để tranh công – cô cũng biết thế nên mới sắp xếp để chúng rời khỏi thành phố trước khi náo loạn đúng không? Nếu đợi muộn hơn, dân chúng nổi dậy trong thành sẽ khiến mọi đường đi đều bị tắc nghẽn, đến lúc đó cô cũng không thể gọi viện binh tới sớm được.” “…..Hoàn hảo.” Francesca bật cười, “Quả nhiên anh chính là người đã chỉ huy Thánh linh quốc quân phòng thủ trong trận vừa rồi. Tôi thực sự muốn bày tỏ long kính trọng như hai vị tướng với nhau, nhưng nếu lại gần thêm mấy bước nữa không chừng cổ họng tôi sẽ bị cắn nát mất, thực là đáng tiếc~” “!!!!” Minerva lúc này mới để ý thấy, căn phòng này tràn ngập sát khí của Giulio, thậm chí đến cả Francesca cũng nhận ra dễ dàng. (Tên này là Bạch Tường vi Kị sĩ tuyệt đối trung thành với Thánh linh quốc…. Hắn xem chừng cũng nhận ra Fran sẽ là kẻ địch lớn nhất của bọn chúng, xuống tay chắc chắn sẽ không chút do dự.) “E-Ehhh? Cắn…. cắn nát cổ họng?” Paula đang xem xét các vết thương của Giulio, giật mình nhảy lùi lại ré lên sợ hãi. “Aha, cô không cần phải lo lắng đâu Paula. Vị đây là Bạch Tường vi Kị sĩ, một việc hèn hạ như giết người đã chăm sóc mình anh ta sẽ không bao giờ làm đâu. Cứ bình tĩnh chăm sóc rồi còn giao lại cho Meena xử lí chứ~?” "Ah…vâng!" Giulio ngẩng lên vẻ kinh ngạc. "Ok~ xong rồi đó.Chúc may mắn nhé, Meena~" Đợi Paula khám cho Giulio xong, Francesca mỉm cười kéo cô ra ngoài, để lại Minerva trong phòng. (Eh..... mình nên nói gì đây....) "Silvia....." Minerva cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng hỏi, "Silvia có khỏe không?" Giulio khẽ giật lên một cái. Cậu thở dài, lắc đầu nói: "Tôi thực sự không thể nói được........ Tôi nghĩ Công chúa cũng không muốn Minerva Tiểu thư biết được mà lo lắng đâu....." (Nghĩa là có chuyện sao......?) (Cơ mà cũng phải thôi........ Dù sao trong hoàng cung cũng chỉ toàn những kẻ muốn lợi dụng Silvia mà thôi..... Đâu có ai lo lắng cho nó cơ chứ...) Giulio cúi đầu: "Silvia rất lo cho cô...... Thế nhưng khi tôi nói sẽ giết kẻ mang tai họa đó thì....." Cậu nghiến răng, hơi thở trở nên nặng nhọc, "Silvia nói, người này rất quan trọng với cô, vì thế cố gắng ngăn cản tôi ra tay......" Minerva khẽ cắn môi, hai bàn tay bắt đầu run rẩy. "Minerva, tại sao cô lại không giết hắn?" Vết thương trên vai cô đau nhói. "Nếu lúc đó không ngăn cản hắn kịp, tất cả sẽ bị hắn------" "Tôi biết." "Vậy tại sao....." "Tôi.... Tôi không nói được...... Tôi không biết....." Những lời này khiến Giulio cau mày. Minerva nắm chặt hai tay. Cô không muốn Chris phải chết, thế nhưng lí do thì chính cô cũng không biết phải nói ra sao nữa. Giulio án mắt lạnh như băng nhìn cô chằm chằm: "......Ra vậy. Cũng giống như Silvia đã nói phải không?" (Chris là..... người quan trọng của mình?) (Thật vậy sao?) "Chết tiệt, cái gì mà quan trọng chứ! Hắn không phải kẻ thù của cô, kẻ thù của Silvia sao?! Tôi thực sự không hiểu..... Vì cái gì mà hai người lại bảo vệ hắn?!" Giulio tức giận ngửa đầu lên trần nhà thở dài ngao ngán. Minerva cũng cảm thấy lồng ngực mình đau nhói. "Silvia....." "Hả?" "Anh vẫn chưa trả lời.... con bé sao rồi?" "........" "Chẳng lẽ..... không còn cách nào sao? Không còn ai có thể ở bên cạnh con bé sao?" Giulio không biết nói gì, chỉ có thể cúi gằm mặt. Minerva sụp xuống. Cô đưa tay chạm vào sợi dây cột tóc: "Anh thì sao? Sợi dây này... anh chắc chắn ít nhất phải là người thân cận với Silvia phải không? Làm ơn nói cho tôi đi!" "........" "Tại sao...... Con bé chắc chắn đã tin tưởng vào anh! Tại sao anh không ở lại với nó! Tại sao?!" Giulio khuôn mặt tái nhợt, miệng định nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại quay đi. (Ah.... mình đang làm gì vậy?) (Mình đâu có tư cách mà trách hắn rời bỏ Silvia chứ?) (Chẳng phải chính mình cũng vì bản thân mà chạy trốn, bỏ rơi con bé sao?) ".....Anh là ai? Tại sao một kị sĩ lại có thể vào được Nội cung?" Minerva ngẩng đầu dậy, nghiêm giọng hỏi. "Kiếm thuật đó... là do ai dạy?" Không có tiếng trả lời. "Anh có biết về Chris phải không? Anh ấy rốt cuộc là như thế nào?!" Giulio vẫn im lặng, một chút phản ứng cũng không có. Không khí im lặng đến ngột ngạt----------Thân là Bạch Tường vi Kị sĩ, cậu không thể tiết lộ chuyện cơ mật. "Ngay cả 'thứ đó' là gì cũng không thể nói sao....?" Im lặng. Minerva thở dài, đứng dậy định bỏ đi. "......Là Orcus." tên đó bất ngờ được nói ra. Một ngọn gió lạnh lẽo vô hình quất qua căn phòng, khiến Minerva bất giác run lẩy bẩy, vội ôm lấy hai vai mình. "tên không được phép nhắc tới, chắc hẳn cô là Công chúa cũng có từng nghe qua....... Hắn là một kẻ nguy hiểm như vậy đó." "Tôi chưa từng nghe đến." Minerva cau mày, "Vốn dĩ lúc trước tôi cũng phớt lờ thần học rồi...... Thứ đó là sao?" "Người giết chết Đại Công tước Cornelius là hắn phải không?" Ánh mắt Giulio trong phút chốc trở nên sắc bén, "Thứ ở trong hắn là con quái vật đã từng phá hủy thế giới." "Cái....." "Con quái vật đó đã bị phong ấn tại nơi sâu thẳm nhất của tử giới, nhưng xiềng xích đã bị cắt đứt, cho nên Christopher mới có thể sử dụng năng lực của nó, thao túng cả tử giới trong lòng bàn tay------Tôi trước đây cũng từng nghĩ đó chỉ là thần thoại, nhưng cô cũng thấy rồi đấy, hắn...." "Câm đi!!!" "Hắn là kẻ duy nhất trên đời này có thể giết cô------còn cả Silvia nữa, là kẻ duy nhất có thể gạt bỏ lời chúc phúc của thần huyết!! Cho nên nếu như không sớm tiêu diệt, hắn sẽ-----" "Vậy thì sao chứ?!!" Minerva nhắm tịt mắt, tức giận hét lên: "Ngươi thì biết cái gì chứ!! Ta chán cái kiểu giả nhân giả nghĩa của ngươi nãy giờ lắm rồi!!!" Cô lúc này không còn giữ lịch sự được nữa, "Ngay từ đầu bọn ta sinh ra chỉ để chết, không phải vậy sao?!! Ta và Silvia-----ngay từ lúc sinh ra đã bị định đoạt là phải chết để hạ sinh Nữ vương kế nhiệm, không phải vậy sao?!! Ngươi cứ luôn miệng nói lo lắng này bảo vệ nọ....ngươi định bảo vệ cái gì chứ?!! Kẻ thù của Silvia? Đừng có đùa, ngươi chẳng qua cũng chỉ như lũ hoàng tộc đó, tìm mọi cách để duy trì cái dòng giống chết tiệt này thôi!!!" Giulio chết lặng, hai mắt mở lớn, môi run rẩy không nói ra được lời nào. Minerva quay người bỏ đi, trước khi đóng cửa quay lại trừng mắt: "Số phận cái gì chứ, số phận của ta do ta tự quyết định! Có là thần thánh hay quái vật cũng mặc kệ, bất luận là ta, Silvia, hay Chris đều không có ý định trở thành đồ chơi trong tay bọn chúng!!!" * * * Chris nghe loáng thoáng tiếng bước chân trên cầu thang, liền tựa lưng xuống gối trở lại, ngồi bó gối cúi gằm mặt xuống đất. Ngoài cửa sổ, ánh mặt trời chói chang chiếu qua lớp kính rải trên mặt sàn. Nơi này là nhà trọ tốt nhất ở Princinopolis, bởi vậy căn phòng rất sáng sủa rộng rãi, đồ đạc cũng không kém phần sang trọng, có điều lại khiến người ta cảm thấy có chút cô đơn lạnh lẽo. Chuông nhà thờ ngân vang suốt mấy ngày nay, làm lễ siêu linh cho các vong hồn tử trận, cũng như làm lễ ăn mừng cho việc chiếm lại NHà Thờ Lớn thành công. Tiếng cười nói rôm rả khiến Chris cảm thấy không thoải mái. (Việc này đến bao giờ mới kết thúc đây....?) Tiếng bước chân dừng lại trước cửa. "Rồi, giao cậu ta cho cô đấy." Là tiếng của Gilbert, Cửa mở, một dáng người thanh mảnh tiến vào. Chris vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên, nhưng cậu nhìn bóng dáng in trên mặt đất cũng đủ biết đó là Minerva. Chris vẫn ngồi cứng đơ, hai tay ôm đầu gối, trong đầu rối như mớ bòng bong. Cậu lúc này muốn nói rất nhiều mà đồng thời cũng chẳng biết nói gì cả. Tiếng một đám đông đi qua cửa sổ vọng vào. "....Vết thương của anh thế nào rồi?" Giọng Minerva nghe yếu ớt như thể ánh mặt trời sắp tắt. "Tôi không bị thương." Chris nói, giọng đều đều không cảm xúc. Cậu chạm tay lên vết sưng trên mặt, "Ah, cái này là khi nãy bị Gilbert đánh thôi. Tại tôi bảo muốn đem thanh kiếm đó trả lại, anh ta không nói không rằng tống cho tôi một đấm." Chris nói xong, cũng cười khan mấy tiếng. "....Là bởi vì anh nói muốn bỏ đi, phải không?" "Ừ." "Tại sao?" "Cái gì tại sao chứ?!" (Cô cũng nhìn thấy còn gì?!) (Cô không phải suýt chút nữa bị tôi ăn luôn sao?! Thế quái nào còn muốn hỏi tôi một câu như thế?!) (Tôi đã lôi bao nhiêu đồng đội vào nguy hiểm!! Cô không phải nên tức giận sao?! Cô lẽ ra phải thù ghét căm giận tôi ấy!) Chris ngẩng mặt lên. Minerva trước mặt cậu lúc này hoàn toàn không còn vẻ mạnh mẽ của chiến binh huyền thoại đã tàn sát hàng vạn người trong chiến trận. Hai bờ vai nhỏ bé run lên yếu ớt, trên cánh tay phải vẫn còn vết thương do Chris gây ra ngày hôm trước, máu đỏ thấm qua lớp bông băng. Bên dưới mái tóc đỏ thẫm, đôi mắt đen sâu thẳm cụp xuống, ướt đẫm---từng giọt nước long lanh rơi khỏi khóe mi, chảy qua hai gò má. (Vì cái gì....) (Vì cái gì mà cô lại khóc chứ....) "Tôi không thể ở lại nữa...." Chris cúi xuống, hai tay nắm chặt, "Bây giờ thứ đó không chỉ nổi điên lúc trăng non nữa rồi..... chỉ cần trên người có dính máu tươi, những giọng nói đó sẽ lại đến....... Khi đó tôi không thể kiểm soát được nó! Cô có hiểu không hả?!" (Mình đã tàn sát quá nhiều người.... thậm chí còn không phân biệt địch ta....) (Mình căn bản ngay từ đầu đã không có tư cách đứng bên cạnh họ rồi....) "Không phải có thể khắc chế nó sao....?" Minerva ngẩng đầu dậy. Cô cắn chặt môi, nói từng chữ từng chữ rời rạc, như cố gắng ngăn dòng nước mắt sắp òa ra như sóng: "Anh không phải...... đã khắc chế được nó rồi sao.....?" "Cái...." Chris nghiến răng, trong cổ họng chợt hiện lại mùi máu nồng nặc từ kí ức, "Chẳng phải lúc đó cô suýt chết mới ngăn được tôi sao?! Chẳng lẽ cô định cứ lần này qua lần khác dùng cách đó à?! Đừng có đùa! Tôi.... nếu như cứ phải đem mạng sống của cô ra đặt vào nguy hiểm như thế, vậy thì tôi thà tự tử ngay lúc này còn hơn!" "Không phải tôi! Là chính anh có thể tự khống chế nó!" Chris á khẩu không trả lời được, ngây người nhìn đôi mắt rưng rưng của Minerva. (Chính mình.... sao?) "Cô đang nói cái gì vậy chứ?! Tôi không thể...." "Anh chắc chắn là có thể! Trong những giấc mộng đó...... Trong những giấc mộng đó tôi đã biết hết chuyện xảy ra với anh và mẹ khi còn nhỏ rồi!" (....Mẹ?) "Tôi không cho phép anh nói không nhớ!" Minerva lại cúi xuống, giọng nói run rẩy không dứt, "Anh từ khi sinh ra cho đến khi gặp biến cố năm đó đã từng trải qua vô số đêm trăng non, không phải sao?! Anh đã nghe thấy tiếng của thứ đó vô số lần, không phải sao?! Khi đó anh làm sao đây! Lẽ ra mẹ anh và dân làng phải chết từ khi anh mới sinh ra rồi! Nghĩ cho kĩ đi!" Chris chợt cảm thấy như trong đầu mình có tiếng nổ. (Phải rồi....) (Mình cũng đã từng nghe thấy giọng nói của nó mỗi đêm trăng non.... nhưng....) Chris chợt giật mình, hai bàn tay mảnh mai của Minerva từ khi nào đã đưa ra sau đầu cậu, kéo nhẹ lại gần. Gương mặt đỏ lựng dí sát trước mặt Chris, mũi hai ngưofi thiếu chút nữa cũng chạm vào nhau. "Đúng vậy, anh đã có cách để khắc chế nó trong những năm còn ở ngôi làng cũ..... Vì vậy..... vì vậy chắc chắn bây giờ anh cũng sẽ làm được!!!" Hai vai Minerva run rẩy cùng với tiếng gào yếu ớt của cô. Chris không biết nói gì hơn, chỉ có thể buồn bã lẩm bẩm: "Tôi, tôi..... thật sự không biết......Tôi không biết là phải làm gì....cả..." Minerva mở to mắt, từng giọt lệ lớn tràn qua khóe mi nhỏ xuống áo Chris. Cô khóc, khóc to, khóc không giữ gì nữa, đoạn lấy sức đẩy mạnh Chris ra đằng sau: "Anh..... để bảo vệ mẹ mình thì làm được-------vậy tôi thì không được sao?!!!" Chris ho khẽ và cố đứng dậy. Cậu lặng nhìn Minerva đầu tóc rối tung bước nhanh ra phía cửa, quay lại kích động hét lớn: "Đáng ghét!! T-Tôi mặc kệ anh!! Muốn chết ở đâu thì chết, đồ ngốc!!!" Cánh cửa đóng lại đánh rắc, lúc này Chris mới sực tỉnh, từ trên giường quỵ xuống sàn. (Mình.... mình vừa...) (Mình vừa nói gì không phải à?) (Chết tiệt, cô ấy đã lo lắng đến thế, ít nhất cũng phải nói được vài ba câu an ủi chứ!! Thằng đần này!! Lại còn gạt đi như không có chuyện gì nữa!!) Chris nghiến răng lao ra đạp tung cửa đuổi theo. Bóng dáng mái tóc đỏ đã biến mất, nhưng dưới cầu thang vẫn còn có tiếng bước chân giận dữ. Cậu chạy hộc tốc suýt nữa té lộn cổ, vừa chạy vừa gọi với theo: "Minerva, chờ đã!! Tôi xin lỗi, ý tôi không phải------Cô đối với tôi cũng rất quan trọng mà!!!!" Minerva ngồi ở một cái bàn gần đó, Francesca ngồi cạnh nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt mái tóc đỏ: "Cậu tính sai một nước rồi à nha, ai lại đi so sánh với mẹ người ta như thế bao giờ? Đấy chính là tình địch lớn nhất của đời con gái đó~" Paula ngồi bên trái cũng đế thêm vào: "Ít ra nếu Meena cũng được như bà ấy, biết nấu cơm giặt giũ thì may ra còn có thể------" Nói chưa dứt lời, Minerva phát cáu hét lên, hai bả vai rung bần bật: "C-C-Cái gì vậy chứ?!! Mấy người hiểu nhầm hết cả rồi!! Ý tôi không phải như vậy!!!" Binh lính ngồi tụ tập ăn uống xung quanh hóng chuyện nãy giờ, lập tức quay ra cười lớn: "Ây dà ây dà, không lẽ ý cô là muốn đối xử với cậu ta theo cái kiểu 'mẹ và con' chuẩn trăm phần trăm cho trẻ chưa cai sữa ấy hả?" "Muahahaha, nghe đâu hắn thích ngực phẳng hơn bò sữa đấy!!" "Mà hình như vậy thì Meena lại càng có lợi nhỉ?" "Meena à, tôi cũng muốn nữa, cho tôi thử chút đi!!" Vừa bước thấp bước cao chạy xuống cầu thang, Chris đã lọt vào một cái ổ phục kích như thế đấy. "E-Eh...." Nghe thấy tiếng Chris la lên khi nãy, Minerva giật bắn mình quay người lại. "Ấy chà ấy chà, tốt quá rồi nha Meena!" Francesca vỗ vỗ vai Minerva, "Cậu đối với người ta cũng rất quan trọng kìa~" Minerva đỏ lựng cả hai tai: "Cái, cái gì mà quan trọng chứ------- Ahhhhhh, Chris ngốc!!! Ai-Ai bảo anh lớn tiếng như vậy chứ?!! Anh không thấy mọi người đều ở đây à?!!" "Ah, uhm, eh.... ý tôi là.... tôi chỉ... uhm....." Chris đứng như trời trồng, lắp ba lắp bắp không biết nên nói gì cả. Đột nhiên, một đám binh sĩ từ cái bàn gần đó kéo nhau xông tới, lôi tuột Chris ấn vào ghế. "Ê, này, các anh làm cái gì vậy hả?!" "Cái gì mà cái gì? Nhóc định vô duyên vô cớ rời khỏi quân ngũ, bị đội trưởng cho một đấm vẫn là chưa đủ! Còn đến lượt bọn ta nữa!" "Kẻ lén lút nhìn Meena khỏa thân xong ôm thông tin bỏ trốn là phạm tội tày trời! Không tẩn cho một trận là không được!" "N-Này! Tôi không có bị anh ta nhìn gì hết!!" Minerva đỏ mặt gào lên. "Chris, nghe đây! Phá cổng thành lần này là cậu, giết địch nhiều nhất cũng là cậu, cung cấp thông tin địa hình cũng là cậu, vậy mà không ra chè chén cùng anh em là quá bất kính!" "Đúng vậy! Hôm nay một là uống cho say, hai là không bước ra khỏi cửa được đâu!" "Gọi mọi người lại đi, bây giờ Chris uống với mỗi người một chén, tất cả ăn mừng thắng lợi!!" "Chỉ huy, vậy có được không?!" "Hmm.... Thực ra thì việc quân vẫn chưa xong nhưng mà..." Francesca cười nhẹ, nhìn biểu hiện của binh lính cũng đủ biết mấy lời này chả có ý nghĩa mấy rồi, "....có uống thì cũng ít ít thôi nghe chưa?" Cả căn phòng vang dậy tiếng hoan hô. Hai gã to cao túm lấy Chris nhấc bổng lên, mang tới đặt ngồi cạnh Minerva. Thịt nướng bánh nước đầy bàn, những chén rượu cạn liên tục trong tiếng cười rộn rã của binh lính từ già đến trẻ. Những người lính say bắt đầu hứng chí đứng lên hát hò ầm ĩ. Chris liên tục bị bao quanh, chuốc cho hết chén này tới chén khác. (Mình....) Cậu sau cùng cũng bật cười, tiếng cười khô khốc của một kẻ đã không còn có thể cười nữa. (Mình thực sự muốn ở lại nơi này...) Chris nắm chặt chén rượu, nhắm nghiền mắt lại, cố gắng không để người khác thấy mặt cậu lúc này. (Mình muốn ở bên cạnh Minerva, bên cạnh mọi người....) (Cho dù số mệnh của mình là sống chết trong cô độc, mình vẫn.....) Bởi vì nơi này có những người chấp nhận cậu. Bởi vì nơi này là nơi duy nhất cậu được xem là một con người. ※ Sáng hôm sau, ba xác chết xuất hiện ở quảng trường Princinopolis. Người phát hiện là cha sứ trưởng giáo hội. Ngay khi nhận được thông báo từ thị trưởng tới Quân đoàn Trứng bạc, Francesca lập tức cùng Đội Cận vệ tới xem thi thể. Xung quanh cột đá chính giữa quảng trường, dân chúng tụ tập tập đông nghịt. Ai nấy mặt mày tái nhợt không còn giọt máu, nhìn những thi thể bị trói ở cột đá mà sợ hãi không nói nên lời. Chris chen vào nhìn thấy cảnh tượng rùng rợn này cũng bất giác hít mạnh một hơi, không giữ được hơi thở bình tĩnh nữa. Ba cái xác tình trạng thê thảm bị dây thừng buộc chặt treo trên cột đá vẫn còn mặc áo giáp. Gia huy trên áo..... chính là của Bảy nước Phương Đông. "Là.... họ?" Francesca ngẩng đầu lên, giọng run rẩy thì thào hỏi một câu. Gilbert đứng bên cạnh lặng lẽ gật đầu. Paula sợ tới mức tím tái mặt mày, run run chắp tay cầu nguyện. Ba người này chính là những Hiệp sĩ được Lablajia, Kicellkinia, và Zappania - ba trong số Bảy nước Phương Đông phái đi giám sát. Khi Quân đoàn công phá thành công Nhà Thờ Lớn, họ đóng bên ngoài thành phố đã đưa quân rời đi hội với quân Liên minh ở phía bắc để báo cáo chiến sự. Thế nhưng..... "Nhanh chóng đưa bọn họ xuống! Bằng không chúng ta không thể khám nghiệm tử thi được!" Nicolo giọng cứng ngắc ra lệnh. Ba cái xác được hạ xuống khỏi cột, nằm lạnh cứng trên mặt đất như đông đá. "Những người này bị giết ít nhất đã một ngày rồi. Còn thứ này...." Vị bác sĩ quân y đưa tay chỉ vào tấm vải tím quấn quanh mắt ba thi thể. Mặt sau thêu một gia huy hình hai con sư tử một sừng. "....Là gia huy nhà Eplimex." Francesca lầm bầm. Giulio đứng cạnh nghe được giật nảy mình-----Eplimex là một trong ba gia tộc Tam đại Công tước, đồng thời cũng là gia tộc của Deynorius. Như vậy nghĩa là ba người này dẫn quân lên phía bán đảo rồi đụng Thánh linh quốc quân, bị sát hại.....sau đó mang xác về đây? "Gil, phái quân trinh sát lên phía bắc." Francesca mặt tối xầm lại. "Đã cử đi rồi. Có lẽ cũng sắp có tin báo về." Nicolo cởi bỏ áo giáp của ba thi thể chợt giật mình. Trên ngực mỗi người có một vết thương đỏ lòm giống như dùng dao khắc, nhìn giống như ai đó cố ý để 'chữ kí' lại. (Đây.... Ma ấn?) (Không, thứ này về hình dạng thì rất giống, nhưng nó.....) Lúc này cha sứ đứng gần đó bất chợt thở hổn hển. "Có chuyện gì vậy?" Nicolo quay lại hỏi. Vị cha sứ run rẩy đưa bàn tay nhăn nheo lên chỉ vào vết khắc trên ngực thi thể: "......Phoebus......." Lúc này mọi người mới đồng loạt để ý tới nó. "......Đây là khắc ấn của Ma thần thao túng nỗi sợ hãi, Phoebus......" Cái tên nói lên đột nhiên tạo cảm giác như thứ gì đó ẩm ướt quét qua cổ Chris khiến cậu rùng mình. "Chỉ huy!!!" Cùng với tiếng hét là ba binh lính của Quân đoàn chen qua đám đông lao vào. Bọn họ mặc giáp nhẹ của kị binh do thám, đồng loạt quỳ gối thở dốc thông báo: "Là Thánh linh quốc, chúng từ phương bắc men theo dòng sông cách đây hai mươi dặm, quân lực phải lên tới hai vạn người!!!" "Từ phương bắc?" Nicolo khẽ kêu lên một tiếng. Francesca mặt mày tối sầm khẽ gật đầu, lại cúi xuống nhìn ba cái xác thê thảm dưới đất. Category:Tsurugi no Joou to Rakuin no Ko